


Every Day Like This

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Kissing, M/M, crunches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes bursting into the loft sweaty and out of breath after his morning run, making a beeline for the kitchen to get a drink of water. </p><p>When he's re-hydrated and not breathing so hard Stiles looks up to see Derek doing shirtless crunches in the middle of the living room. "Oh yeah, you really do love me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Eighteen: Doing Something Together**. Un-beta'd, all mistakes be mine, and I'm clearly not sticking to the "30 Day" part of this challenge....
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:

Stiles comes bursting into the loft sweaty and out of breath after his morning run, making a beeline for the kitchen to get a drink of water. 

When he's re-hydrated and not breathing so hard Stiles looks up to see Derek doing shirtless crunches in the middle of the living room. "Oh yeah, you really do love me." Stiles groans, making his way round the kitchen counter and into the living room. He collapses himself at Derek's feet, holding them down even though Derek doesn't need Stiles' help stabilising his weight.

Derek just smirks up at Stiles as he continues his workout, "Good morning to you too."

"Can we start all mornings like this please?" Stiles is talking to Derek's bunching abs. He wish he could say Derek's _sweaty_ bunching abs, but there isn't a single drop of perspiration on the werewolf, something Stiles envies when he's like a living waterfall of sweat right now.

"We do start all mornings like this."

"Yeah but, like, you're usually wearing your shirt." Stiles states, letting go of Derek's feet to fold his arms over the tops of Derek's bent knees, leaning heavily against the werewolf.

Derek huffs out a laugh, and on his next crunch up Stiles' head is right in his path. With a smirk he licks a stripe up the boy's temple, tasting the salt of Stiles' sweat and humming in approval.

Stiles jerks back at the sudden lick, "You are literally the grossest."

"And yet..." Derek presses a kiss to Stiles' lips on his way up and huffs a laugh at Stiles' blissed out face; eyes closed and muscles slack.

"Again." Stiles orders.

Derek holds the crunch a little longer this time round, kissing Stiles for an extra couple of seconds before lowering himself back to the floor.

"Again." Stiles demands, eyes still closed and face starting to tilt up into a smile.

As Derek comes up Stiles slips a hand between his legs to rest against Derek's abdominals, the werewolf humming a pleased note into Stiles' mouth then lowers himself back down.

Stiles opens his eyes to connect with Derek's, "Again." he commands. 

Derek crunches up and licks Stiles' other temple, moves down to lick at the sweat along his boy's jaw and the chords in his neck.

Stiles makes a wounded noise, hands cupping Derek's face and pulling him back to lick hungrily into the werewolf's mouth, chasing the salty taste of his own sweat.

Derek pulls Stiles on top of him, laying down on the floor and letting his hands roam as the kisses get deeper. Stiles eventually pulls back due to the awkward angle and wriggles his body down a bit so he can rest his head over Derek's thumping heart.

"Yeah, we really need to start all mornings like this." Stiles sighs happily, Derek's hands rubbing aimlessly along his sides and back. "Wouldn't life be the absolute best if all of our mornings started like this?"

"A-huh."

They stay like that for a mere ten seconds more before Derek cranes his head to look at the clock on the wall and says, "Don't you have an important assignment to hand in in half an hour?"

 _"Fucking **fuck!** "_ Stiles curses, pushing up off of Derek none too gently to scramble into clean clothes and deodorant, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process but somehow manages to stop in at the last second before grabbing a banana from the kitchen and rushing out of the loft in all under a minute. 

Derek smirks to himself as he hears Stiles pound down the stairs, stops for a second, then turns around and stomps back up. He grabs the boy's bag with his assignment in it and holds it up for Stiles to snatch and throw over his shoulders, shoving his feet into his forgotten shoes.

"Thanks." Stiles smiles quick, kissing the corner of Derek's mouth then sprints back out the front door.

"A-huh." Derek smiles, turning back around to clean up the tornado of a mess that Stiles left in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think C:
> 
> I actually had a massive knotting fic for this challenge day planned out and had written just under 6,000 words for it, but it wasn't flowing right and it needs a serious rework before I'd be happy posting it, so it may just be it's own stand alone fic when I get back to it. And then I saw a cute video on instagram of two guys in the guy doing crunches and kissing each other at the peak of every crunch and it was the cutest thing ever and fit perfectly with this little 30 Day universe.
> 
> The next days theme is **"In Formal Wear"** , which I think I have an idea for, but as awlays, don't expect it any time soon lol. I've been really sick lately and have been more interested in reading fics than writing them. Thank you so much for reading though and sticking with me through my massive breaks lol. It really means a lot to me :)


End file.
